


Team DeathStar

by NatashaRS



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to I Don't Know What, Ficlet, Frenemies, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mostly just dumb, Obligatory Overwatch AU, One Shot, Overwatch AU, Pre-Slash, Still takes place in Star Wars Universe, videogame au, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many members of the First Order play a certain game as a pastime. One of these members is General Hux. Another is Captain Phasma. And one is...Kylo Ren?</p><p>Drabble about if Overwatch existed in the Star Wars universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team DeathStar

Hux hung his greatcoat on the back of his chair and quickly slipped out of his uniform into something more comfortable. He checked the time on his datapad and, seeing that he had a few moments to spare, went to use the fresher before sliding into his desk chair. Before him, a giant screen raised up from the desk and came to life, revealing a bright O-shaped icon.

"This is GingerSnap, ready to play. Is everyone here?", he spoke into the headset he had placed into his head. It was time for his favorite pastime.

"BleedingSilver here, we've got one missing and one online but in the middle of a game. WorseHasHappened and Than are here, but the new guy isn’t.”

“And DSide?” Hux asked with an eyeroll. The annoying fool had previously called himself “Vade4Life”, “cantgetdarker”, and “sithmeup”. He seemed to change his name every few weeks, but damn was he a good player.

“I figured you’d know he was the one in the game.”

Hux sighed. “Fine, I’m sending out a group invite, join please.”

[Lt.Civ has come online]

His screen flashed and he sent out another invite, wondering why Civaliar decided to use his real name. Even he didn’t, and half his team knew who he was. Of course, he also hadn’t picked his username either. Phasma did when he asked her to set up his account for him and it had been a mistake. He just hadn’t gotten around to fixing it.

“Civ, join the chat.”

There was a pause and then new voice entered their conversation, “Yes, sir.”

They talked for a bit until DSide accepted the invite and joined their group. As soon as he did, Hux hit play.

“Alright guys, we need to do well because we only have a short time before we compete in the tournament. Sounds like we’re going to be up against a team called ‘Stormpilot’, whatever that means. Do your research on them, watch the holorecordings that they’ve released, and see how they play. Until then, let’s get ready to win.”

Hux’d heard a lot of good things about Stormpilot and it made him mad. He couldn’t wait until DeathStar took them down a notch. 

“Yes, sir,” Than replied, he and Civ being the only ones to address Hux formally inside the game. Of course, the general was grateful for that. While Mitaka and Phasma were his friends, Thanisson and Civaliar weren’t.

He selected Soldier 76 from the menu and then noted his team’s choices.

“D, Than, Civ - you can’t all be tanks. I don’t want another Roadhog fiasco like last time.”

“I’m not changing,” D insisted. It always bugged Hux how familiar his voice was, and yet he was sure that he’d never heard it before.

“I’ll play Mei then,” Than said agreeably.

“We can deal with two tanks,” D grumbled.

Hux checked out the rest of the team’s choices. Silver had taken Pharah while Worse was playing Mercy. They weren’t as out of balance as he’d thought.

“Fine. Let’s just play.”

The game began and they found themselves on a distant planet known for their holofilms. Their objective was to guard a payload.

“Silver, let’s go up top. Than, inside the building. I want D and Civ on either side of the payload protecting it. Worse - you know what to do. Keep everyone’s health up.”

They adjusted their positions as the game began. At first, everything was fine, and then Civ got too cocky and was taken out by a combination of attacks from Zarya and Reaper, and everything fell apart. Worse died, stripping them of the health they so desperately needed, and Hux and Silver’s position on the building was compromised.

“Fall back, now!” he ordered, and the remaining members of the team made a retreat. “Civ, as soon as you’re alive get over here. I want Zarya to put a shield around you both so you can push your way into the enemies. Worse, you’re on them. Silver, you and I are going to go around and trap them.”

They did as he said and, with only a minor mishap, it worked.

“Good job. Now we need to hold the lines.”

“We’re going to need more practice,” Silver said.

_ And to get a better player than Civ on our team _ , Hux thought to himself.

D laughed, “A lot more. Unless you’ve got some tricks up your sleeve Ginger, we won’t be beating Stormpilot.”

Hux groaned as they fought on.

“I’ve heard that their players are all professional level. There are rumors that islandude and Force1 are naturals,” Silver commented.

“NoM0re0rders is pretty new too, I’ve heard. But notyourmother isn’t,” Than added.

[15 Kill Streak]

Hux smilled at his screen.

“We really need to worry about Sexypilot. He’s a killer player,” D said.

_ I didn’t know that he’d done his homework, _ the general thought to himself.

“And BEEEEPBOOOOP. They say it’s a droid,” D continued.

Hux frowned, “That’s against the rules.”

“Everyone cheats,” Silver replied. “They had another player called rawwwwrgggggg but he quit because he took the game too seriously.”

Right on queue, a loud voice filled the chat, “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Hux saw D’s character go down right in front of him and turned to shoot the killer.

“Than, throw up a wall. Civ get in front of it and take Bastion out!” he shouted.

Than did as he was told, but Civ did not, leading to a massive raid on the payload. There was no time to pull back, so Hux did the only thing he could do.

“Get ready, I’m using my ultimate!”

Fire rained down below on his opponents, causing them to drop like flies, but Reaper managed to slip through. Before Hux had time to take him out, the ghost-like figure was upon him and beating the crap out of his character. And then he was gone.

“Thanks,” he said, seeing the pink-haired woman that shot Reaper.

“No problem,” D responded, “I call Roadhog next game.”

“Fine,” Hux rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face.

After many games, and several arguments, the general finally said farewell to his team and retired for the night. They’d had better luck when he’d switched to Widowmaker and Civaliar had been replaced with one of Phasma’s other friends. He knew that the game was nothing like the real war that they’d been fighting, but it was a fun break for him which incorporated two of his favorite things (fighting and strategy) and none of his least (Kylo Ren). 

The next day, he made his way to the bridge with something that resembled a small smile on his face. He thought that his team had an actual chance at winning the tournament. He was happy enough, in fact, that his expression didn’t go sour when he encountered Ren moving down the hall in the opposite direction.

“You seem to be in good spirits, General.”

“It’s none of your concern, Ren,” Hux responded. So maybe he wasn’t in  _ that  _ good of a mood.

“No matter. Oh,” Ren stopped and turned, and Hux followed in suit.

“Yes,” the general crooked an eye.”

“You requested that I accompany the troops on mission Delta-764. I will be preoccupied at that time.”

That was the time of the tournament. The mission wasn’t serious, Hux simply didn’t want Ren on his ship to mess things up.  _ Perhaps he’s caught on. _

“Is that so. Orders from Snoke?”

“No. Someone else,” the knight disclosed.

“Who?” Hux questioned, disturbed by the idea that the force user listened to anyone else.

“It’s not of any importance, General, as it does not involve First Order matters. But, if you must know, he called himself ‘GingerSnap’,” Kylo ended the discussion there and walked off.

Hux, however, stood there staring, finally understanding why he recognized DSide’s voice.

_ Perhaps he isn’t my least favorite thing. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of character references! islandude was Luke, Force1 was Rey, sexypilot was Poe, NoM0re0rders was Finn, notyourmother was Leia, and you can guess the rest :P
> 
> There was really no point to this. I just had to.


End file.
